The wireless communications industry has grown exponentially in recent years. Improving the efficiency of the wireless system is essential to meet the growing the demand. In any wireless communications system, the radio frequency (RF) transmitter plays an important role. Antenna impedance tuning is essential for improving the efficiency of the RF transmission. The maximum power-transfer theorem says that to transfer the maximum amount of power from a source to a load, the load impedance should match the source impedance. Estimation of an antenna load for antenna impedance tuning requires the estimation of the complex reflection coefficient, Gamma, in the input of the matching network. Gamma is defined as the ratio between the reflected voltage wave in the forward path and the incident voltage wave in the reverse path. The Gamma is a parameter that describes how much of the electromagnetic wave is reflected by an impedance discontinuity in the transmission medium. The reflection coefficient, Gamma, is determined by the impedance of the load and the impedance towards the source. The reflection coefficient is a complex number with a magnitude and a phase. Currently, the estimation of Gamma focuses on the magnitude part only.
Improvements and enhancements are needed for reflection coefficient estimation that handles the magnitude and the phase part.